


Laying Tiles and Love

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot and Quentin work on the mosaic and their relationship.





	Laying Tiles and Love

I set yet another tile in place and waited for something to happen. 

“Shit.” 

“Just take a break El.”

“No! We have to solve this fucking thing. This is going to be the death of me, I swear.”

“Eliot. Just come sit for a minute, we can plan our next design or something, you need a break.”

“Ugh, fine.” I walked over and sunk to the ground next to Quentin. 

I laid down and relaxed under the mid-day sun. 

“How many combinations do you think we’ve tried?”

“A shit load.” I let out a large sigh. 

“I’m sure we’ll get it.”

“We’ve been at this for almost a year Quentin.”

“Well we have to be close.” 

“Yeah, close to just being done and walking away.”

“You know you don’t mean that.” 

I sighed. “No, I don’t mean that. We have to finish this. Have you drawn this one out yet?”

“Yeah, just finished.” 

“Good, I’ll start tearing it apart.”

I walked over and started picking up the tiles and sorting them into piles by color.

“Ok, next design idea.”

“How about like a stained glass thing?”

“Ok.”

I got up and grabbed the tallest pile of tiles. I started laying them out in a diagonal pattern. 

“Ok quilt pattern.” 

“Ok, I see it now.” Quentin started working on the other half. 

After several hours we finished the next part of the design.

“Wait for it…….Shit!!” 

“El.” He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Damn it!!”

I walked off. I was so frustrated. There had to be a solution to this.

I had made it several feet away and could not contain my frustration anymore. I sat down next to a tree and just started crying. 

“Eliot?”

“What?”

“Look. I think we should stop for the day.” 

“We can’t we have to solve this, it’s the only way we get magic back!”  
“Look, it said this was solved before Jane got here, it has to be us.”

“Or it’s not and this is all for nothing!”

“I believe in us.”

“Well that makes one of us.”

“El…..”

I walked off again. 

“Eliot!!” 

“What?!”

“Give me five minutes then come back.”

“What?”

“Five minutes.” 

He ran off. 

“Ok, Quentin. Whatever.” I rolled my eyes and walked around some more. 

I had no way of keeping time so I just waited until what I guessed was five minutes, most likely knowing my horrible timing it was longer than five minutes. 

I slowly started walking back. I followed the lights. I could see the mosaic in the dim light and saw Quentin standing in the center of it. 

“Ok. Five minutes as promised.”

I sighed and walked over to him. Still feeling defeated. 

“Hug me.”

“What?”

“Hug me.”

He stood there with his arms out looking at me. 

“Ok….” I hesitated for a moment and walked over and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I tightened my embrace around him as well. I felt so relieved. 

“Eliot.”

I hugged him tighter and nuzzled my face into the crook between his shoulder and neck.

“Shhhh, don’t talk.” I mumbled. 

He slowly let me go. I loosened my grip on him. 

He took a step back from me. I just wanted to hug him again. 

“Eliot, I need you to know something. Since that night when we slept together I have been thinking about what happened…..”

“Q, look, I know, I’m sorry…I get it but can we not bring Alice…”

“El. Just listen.” He held his hand up.

“Ok. Ok.” I held my hands up in defeat. 

“Eliot. Every time I look at you I just get butterflies. My heart beats faster.”

I was beyond words. 

“Eliot. I do care about you.”

“Look. Q. I get it. Let’s just work on this quest.” I sighed. I honestly don’t know what I was expecting him to say but I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear it.

“Eliot, just listen…” 

“Fine.”

He walked over and hugged me. “I….um…like…”

“Ok. It’s fine Q.” 

I turned to walk away.

“Damn it Quentin, stop being such a fucking chicken shit.” 

I turned around hearing him mumble something to himself.

“What?”

“I was just talking to myself.”

“Ok….” 

I turned and started walking again.

“Eliot!”

“Yeah?” I stopped but I didn’t turn around. 

“I love you.”

“What?” This time I turned to face him. He was standing slightly off center of the mosaic and lit almost perfectly by the fire we had built.

“I love you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Really.” He shrugged like he does when he’s nervous and smiled his awkward smile and brushed some stray hair out of his face.

I walked back over to him and hugged him.

“I love you El.”

“I love you too Q.” 

I hugged him tighter. Out of what felt like pure instinct I turned my head and started my head and started kissing his neck. 

I heard him let out a low groan.

I smiled and started kissing him again. I trailed kisses up his jawline and made my way to his lips. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply.

He reached up and untucked my shirt and ran his hands up my back. 

I felt my heart beating faster. 

He slid his hands up and slid my shirt off over my head. 

“What a time to be forward Coldwater.” I smiled.

I reached over and took his shirt off. 

“It’s only fair.” I laughed.

“Fine.” 

He reached over and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him again. He felt so warm and it felt so relaxing to just be in this moment with him. 

I ran my hands down his back and smiled at him as I reached his waistline. 

He smiled back shyly. 

“Q. It’s ok if…”

“But I do…” 

I took a deep breath as he slid his hands down my sides to my waist. 

I slid my shoes off. Quentin did the same. 

He slid his hands around to the front of my pants and unbuttoned them.

I felt my breath catch and my heart beat faster. 

I slid my hands down and watched as his pants fell to the ground. I smiled at him. I pulled him closer and started kissing his neck. 

I heard him groan. 

He slid his hands down my sides and I felt my pants fall down. 

I pulled him closer. 

“Quentin.” 

He slid his hands up my spine and I felt him run his hand in my hair. He gently pulled. I groaned. 

I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in this feeling. 

“Eliot.” He whispered as I felt him start kissing my neck. 

“Oh god.” 

He kissed me and I could feel him smiling as he continued his trail of kisses. I groaned again. I bent my head down and kissed his neck again. I gently bit his neck. 

“El.” 

I kissed him harder and bit down again. I was determined to leave my mark on him. 

I guided him down to the ground. We were both laying on the ground. I kissed him again. I reached over and put my hands on the sides of his face. I ran one around to the back of his neck and through his hair. I gently pulled. He groaned. I pulled a little harder. He groaned again.

“Quentin.”

“Eliot.”

I kissed him again and moved closer to him. 

“I love you.”

“Show me.”

I looked at him and our eyes met. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I do and I still say, show me.”

I pulled him close to me and kissed him passionately. 

We made love by the firelight. 

“I love you.” He whispered as he ran his hand through my hair.

“I love you too Q.”

I smiled at him as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
